User talk:Staticcat
Reply *I know to think it has been one year. Merry Christmas (if it applies to you). ElectroChao94 (talk) 07:42, December 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Have you seen the new Wikia mobile site. It's good ain't it. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Staticcat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carefulspoon (Talk) 04:07, December 17, 2012 first of all, give me a reason to tell if i own racquett and gamerboy e.o and because i'm not jerk, of course i'll tell ya! no. i dont own them :| Emeraldgreeny (talk) 15:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I own Racquett and User:Gamerboy123456 owns Gamerboy o.- Why do you want to know anyway? Pink-peril (talk) 16:11, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Ohz, I wanted to know. I'm nosy. Staticcat (talk) 02:49, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello ...are you new here? Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Dur, yes. Staticcat (talk) 02:47, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Well...it's nice to meet you. I'm Faw. Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:47, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I'm Static. Nice 2 meet U 2.Staticcat (talk) 02:50, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's nice to meet you. ^^ Ya know...I have a character named Static. He's a hedgehog. ^w^ Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Is that guy yours? I always wondered...Staticcat (talk) 00:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ...what cute thing? Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 05:34, March 29, 2013 (UTC) that yerllow robot guy on ur profile Staticcat (talk) 15:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) request/ favor reply 04:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92 (talk) SureI can draw your character. :) and you can draw any of my characters in return. YES! THANK YOU YOUR THE BEST ^-^ Staticcat (talk) 15:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) your request 04:54, April 15, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92 (talk) well i hope you like it. :) sorry if i called the file by accident, after emily the hedgehog. but here it is. ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!! thank you!!! ITS AWESOMEStaticcat (talk) 22:41, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Did you want me to draw on of your characters Staticcat? Sovash-100 14:32, May 26, 2013 (UTC) you can if you want. I already drew thunder punch so ill post that later. Staticcat (talk) 16:52, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Wing if finnaly done! :) Sovash-100 00:51, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Unofficial Welcome Committee (UWC) I'm loving this, thanks for asking! My favorite thing about it would definitely have to be just reading what the people around this site have came up with. For instance, what character's they've made, the insane artwork that was put into it, and the stories behind them. The community here also seems very nice. Again, I love it! (Uwotm8) Thanks a lot! (Uwotm8) Livin' the newb life, I am. xD Thanks--again! ^_^ Uwotm8 (talk) 20:11, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Sweet! I'm glad you like him. Of course, the page is nothing like what other people can manage to create on this site. As said before, I love reading those type of pages. It's inspiring in a way, you know? Again, I'm glad you like him! And I'll definitely be looking into requesting for pictures. I could use some, couldn't I? xD Thanks! Uwotm8 (talk) 20:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi back! Hi, congratulations about getting a graphics tablet, you should realy do digital art for your own characters first. Sounds cool. By the way have you tried paint.net it is a really cool peice of software, it is alot like photoshop but it is free and has tones of plugins, plus you can get better detail than in MSP. ElectroChao94 (talk) 12:02, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Excuse you? I was abusing my powers as an admin? Yet again, Static.. You're incorrect. I didn't abuse my power, every little bit of it was justified. So, no, I did not abuse my admin powers and anyone who tells you so is lying. Because I was only doing the right thing. Hello I see you have issues with another mod/admin of the wiki. Sorry if I was reading over your messages, I always do anyway. (considering im admin, i gotta know whats going on :P) By any chance you want to talk about it on chat some time. Or most likely on Deviantart using notes because I'm currently in Sydney so I cannot be sure if I can be active around your time :( Otherwise I will be more than happy to try and get another admin to contact you. LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 10:19, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I think you completley misread my post. -_- Read it again. LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 22:13, June 23, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. It's not my decision, it's yours, and I respect that. c: Hello again Hi Static first of all thanks for the mention on your user page ( "Electrochao94 (even more awesomeness)" thanks your awesome too). But mainly I have a request, can i use Static in my new comic that follows the adventures of Electro Chao (me) , Static would be one of Electro's best friends in Mobius and helps him adjust to life on Mobius. thanks again for calling me awesome. ElectroChao94 (talk) 12:11, June 26, 2013 (UTC) *Also I Just Noticed that we joined the Wiki on the same day. "Strange isn't it" ElectroChao94 (talk) 19:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks I will make sure to give you credit also if you have any ideas for what to do in a comic leave a message on my talk page. ElectroChao94 (talk) 06:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) reply from your question 22:33, July 6, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92 in response to your question. what do you have in mind? and i use a very low 1. px. or 2px. curve tool in SAI. and i liked the pic, it was very nice. :) Can Sam and Static be friends? ~ User: Sam237 UHH LOL Lol your fine static I've just been busy lately XD It's kewl It's kewl here's a pic of him http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/sonicfanchara/images/e/e6/Clash_the_Hedgehog_gen.3.jpg THANKS ' -E.B Static can you make me a character template for my chara? - Maria1234567890 (talk) 18:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Both please - Maria1234567890 (talk) 18:30, July 23, 2013 (UTC) pixeling of the art In answer to your question about the pixel art (drum roll) i use M S Paint, i did reply to you on Dash's page so you can see more details Thesupernintendokid (talk) 20:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ohai design tips, well sorta As in how to design the front page, background, logo, pretty much alot of the stuff on the wiki site? I can't tell you any good simple stuff sadly ^^; I'm not sure how I would be able to explain it to you in the easiest way a bit of coding would be needed for some things as for other things (like changing the bg) just requires a specific size. Im not sure if you already know what im talking about atm ^^; i can just tell you i had to do some research to atleast get an idea on how to design the wiki, the current state atm is more of a beta XD LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 23:07, July 23, 2013 (UTC) it looks great XD, the front picture always gets me lol looking fabulous 8,D i also saw the iron.co stop motion, that gave me a good laugh for a while too XD (surprised i didnt see it earlier ono) if you ever need other help, please feel free to ask LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 02:04, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Now wait a minute Aren't you the founder of the wiki? Because I thought Founders cannot be banned ono But anyway Can you follow these steps (you and your brother need to do this on either yourself or if that doesnt work, on each other) 1. go to the user's profile 2. contributions tab 3. the bans / blocks should be just above your contributions list 4. click change ban 5. now there should be a unblock button or a change ban/block button, click on either of these 6. (if you chose the change ban button) change the settings on the time to none, and unblock button or change button is what else you need to press xD if none of these work, then its most likely a wiki issue itself LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 21:44, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Static I was wondering if I should make a page about the alternate demension and the people in it Tell me what you think. The reason I'm asking you is because your the only other one who has done the counterparts as well ~ Sam237 What do you think we should call the other dimension? I was thinking something like Nobius, Zobius or something like that. What do you think? ~ Sam237 Yes I know that Mobius is the planets name I just couldn't think of anything. Sure I can try to think of some names too ~ Sam237 I got an idea for the name of the other dimension thing. Why. It we just call the page the other dimension and call the planet Zobius? ~ Sam237 I think we'll just call it GF-2. I'll make the page soon ~ Sam237 I have made the GF-2 page tell me what you think and tell, me if there's anything I should change ~ Sam237 *Hi Static its Electro, if you remember I was making an Electro Chao comic, well I had an idea and would like your opinion on it. Also is it alright to use some of your other characters in it and could you ask Trailblazer if he would like to be in it. ElectroChao94 (talk) 17:04, August 4, 2013 (UTC) *Its a simple idea SPOILER ALERT Electro has been chosen by Chaos to become an elemental chao and stop the war between the angel and dark chao and restore balance to Mobius. Hello Static wassup wassup wassup. Lets go and kill kishins c: (talk) 05:27, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Macca HI!!!!!! in answer to you question yes i did see the new nitro pic. Thesupernintendokid (talk) 23:20, August 14, 2013 (UTC) And you said that I have too many characters. Looks whos talking now? ): D (I'm not being serious) ~ Sam237 A New Wiki I just came on this wiki well back on because a little while back i created a account never offically came on until now so....i think we patch up this wiki or start a new one like you said im not to keen on starting a new one adding my pages and stuff i mean we have tons of roleplays going on still let me know what you think Dragonthorne (talk) 21:41, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I accept your request about being an admin in the new wiki. I look forward to it ~ Sam237 I'll accept your request too! --Sovash-100 (talk) 22:36, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Adding to the Answer About patching up the wiki we can get some more admins and moderators but keep the old ones because if we move how are we going to move the pages continuation on my blog Okay im In Static alright Static ill oblige link me the new wiki k? Clash the Hedgehog (talk) 14:14, August 26, 2013 (UTC) *I'm in as long as I will be an admin as long as I can affiliate it with my wiki.Link it when your ready.ElectroChao94 (talk) 18:19, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I removed some categories that were unneeded. I removed the 'Anti' category because you already had the 'Anti-Character' Category there. Nanotide (talk) 08:26, August 29, 2013 (UTC) character request Hey static can you draw ion for me thanks --this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 03:18, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Neol's Drawing I read your comment on Neol's page and I would like a drawing of him. Could you also draw his Superform separately. Please and thank you. --Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 18:25, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I have finished your Maelstrom wallpaper request You asked Dash how he changed his username right? I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 03:24, September 19, 2013 (UTC) My username used to be SonsofChaos, before I joined this wikia. Of course I know it. Hold on I think I can find it on my other account page. I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 03:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) how to change name well um let me see you click on you profile pic at the topp right it should say help and then there will be an option that will say "how to change my username" click on that and the rest will tell you! THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 03:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Dash probably ninja'd me but oh well here it is. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username. that should help. I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 03:31, September 19, 2013 (UTC) sorry i did not mean to put this here so i'll delete it soon THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 01:06, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Guess What look whos there BTW i do want to know the dream woah, that is wierd its even more is you dont even know what i look like, so i cant really imagine what you think i look like oh yeah i forgot A request Hiya Staticcat, its'a me, Ultima, I just wanted to ask you a question, so basicly, I saw a picture of a snake like fan character on one of Sovash's pages, and it looked like it was made with a base. If it was made with a base, do you mind sending me a link to were I can get it? I would greatly appreciate it. Teamultimamobius (talk) 03:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC) i have a character drawing request, can you make a character commuity pic, make sure you ask a admin first be for begining this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 23:42, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the link! Teamultimamobius (talk) 01:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC)UltimaTeamultimamobius (talk) 01:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) its okay, i know you have a crush on me huehuehue.. JK THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 01:24, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Your face is a trolling kittycat. Yeah at first I thought Dash was being creepy but then I realised that you actually told him to ask me. Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:25, November 18, 2013 (UTC) FOR ALL WE KNOW, HE'S 80 YEARS OLD just kidding Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:27, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah he's probably not 80. I don't think an 80 year old man would make Sonic fan characters. You don't have to tell him your name if you don't want to. Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Hai! You can still do a Speed Man videogame thing! OOOOOHHHHH Okay now I feel stupid. But really, in the book I read, there was this disease thing and the initials were POS... Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 23:28, November 29, 2013 (UTC) It's okay Request Confirmation Sure. Just tell me who you want. FYI I can't do backgrounds or humans. Check his gallery. ...I guess? Also, did you like Maelstorm's picture? Well, unless it's really violent...but it can't be as bad as page 15 from Book 9 of Lippies V.3...you don't even want to know what that is.Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:33, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Is this on your Youtube account? Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:39, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:45, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Possible art trade Hey :3 at the moment I don't take requests, I'm just drawing characters for people as a practice... but I could do an art trade :3if that's okay with you, of course SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 05:04, December 1, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Haha, sure! :) I'll try and get it done as fast as I can SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 05:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's my part of the art trade :3 sorry if I got anything wrong SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 06:48, December 1, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree ahh! :D your part of the art trade is so awesome! :3 i think you got everything perfectly thank you so much x3 I can't wait to see it when it's digital... y XDSigmaAlphaThree (talk) 22:03, December 1, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree dont worry i'll be the bestest friend a friend could ever friend, and im not 80, if i was id probably be like "what the hack is this gizmo to the computer" btw im 13 (can we still be friends) THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 03:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC) well first of all i know almost what you look like, and second of all we know echother prtty well, so canc we just pu this problem aside and stay friends THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 21:23, December 8, 2013 (UTC) hmmmmm....... ,':|........idk THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 20:03, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ok count me in i guess THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 20:11, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Just want to say Merry ChristmasElectroChao94 (talk) 15:03, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh it took me a while. My first pictures on my tablet are really bad when I look at them. I don't really remember how long but it gets easier when you get used to it ~ Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Yeah lol ^^ I don't know, I felt like nothing was really happening there and it was pointless, also there are a lot of art theives so yeah...I still have my derp account though, B9MyTripBackToPage15. (talk) 20:08, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Well if you go over your username in the top right corner and click on preferences, you can change your signature, which I think you've already done anyway. Make sure the "wiki text" thing is checked and you can put in a picture like you do in source mode. So within the double square brackets (like this: (talk) 20:23, December 28, 2013 (UTC) No Worries You didn't steal it, you are trying to improve your art style with knowledge. My art style is base off many different pieces of others' art styles :3 Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 01:15, December 31, 2013 (UTC) About the infobox I took a quick look at your wiki (stalker much?), to be exact, Hexaman's page, and one thing I noticed is that the picture quite big. The problem here is that you put "291 x 240" at the imagewidth. You should put "240", instead: Wikia will automaticaly resize it to a picture which is 291 pixels in height. Secondly, you have to remove the squared brackets and "File:" from the image. In the end you will end up like this: I hope I helped you a bit with this - if you need any other help, like colouring your infobox, just ask ^u^ Oh, and also, you might want to protect your pages as well, in case a random troll shows up. And about your signature: you can fix the big picture problem by putting something like this (I can't find the filename of your picture, so I put potatoes instead): Also, you should put a link to your talkpage in your siggy, so people don't have problems with finding your talkpage and answering to any messages. Just a friendly reminder c: if you want to put the link in the picture, here you go: I Finished My Part of the Art Trade Hey Staticcat! I'm sorry my part of the art trade took so long; had some things to do. But I hope u like it :)! Oneheart 05:46, January 4, 2014 (UTC) you hopelessly pathetic piece of shit. you'll do nothing with your life. this ain't pesterchum. (talk) 00:30, January 5, 2014 (UTC) you know the answer. you were tempted to get a pesterchum. you were going to post a character named Dargott the parrot. you were planning to post the picture of Noekon that looked like baine's drawing style. and i cant upload a picture but you have a dog named Sarah. You brought Drama, and talk of suicide-relative into the chat, you had every right to be kicked Till' All Are One.. 07:18, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Stolen Art Hey, Static, that art you made? You used Lily's artwork, without her permission. I realise it was a joke, but ask before you make things like that. Jet i dont stalk people. and take that damn picture out of your signature. its fucking annoying. and im hurt by what you said. and "fairy god troll"? hardly. I"M YOU IN THE FUTURE!!! if you dont believe me, ill come back in a year. TnT this ain't pesterchum. (talk) 14:28, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Nyan! >cat. I'm a kitty cat. and I MEOW MEOW MEOW and I MEOW MEOW MEOW >"MY FACE IS A TROLLING KITTY CAT" So I made this thing for you. It's an animated gif, click it. Zy BG9K (talk) 11:33, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ... Oh, crap.. now I'm screwed XD Seriously though, I have a character but I haven't made a page about it because I haven't made it's backstory or anything yet. Have this instead. It's whipped up pretty quickly so excuse the crappiness of the pic. Zy BG9K (talk) 00:11, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok i won't tell ^_^ (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 21:19, January 19, 2014 (UTC) My pic When will my pic be done? A.T. 18:58, January 20, 2014 (UTC) DASH-NAMES ARE-GREATGREATGREAT!!!!!@@!!!! I'-THINK WE'RE-ALL JUST-JEALOUS AY-YO I'M DO-ING GREAT-OOOOH! how about you heir of breath wait huuuuuuuh? SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 03:08, February 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree PORPOISE!!!!!11!!!!! SAGE OF SPACE NO PAGE OF SPACE NO KING OF KONG WHAT and I think you are terezi bcuz, you know, cANDY RED!!!! SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 03:35, February 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree wwell stat maybe its because you're SO FABULOUS just like TEREZI glub glub? SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:45, February 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Ay, itsa me And I got some tablet doodle of your character. In my style. Hope you like :) Zy BG9K (talk) 15:13, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I mean I dunno... It seems as though it would suit you rather well but I'm probably really wrong SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 14:57, February 6, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree LOL that quiz is fab it says I'm a maid of void mhmmmmmm yeah suuuuUUUURE SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 07:27, February 8, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree oh my gog that pun oh my ''GOG that PUN that was really bad lOL XD and woWZA THAT TEST IS LONG!!!!! I'll take it... I'm gonna need some food to keep me awake tho >:o)SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 20:16, February 8, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OH MY GOSH "PROSPITABLE"? THAT'S GORGEOUS WOWOWOWOWOWOW and i now deem you my new uncle *gets my ARM cut off with LIGHTSABER* ahhhh- SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 23:33, February 8, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree oh oh oh how wonderful okay then, not uncle ''IT CAN PROSPIT'' SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 02:12, February 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree FOOL ~!!!!!!!! i am ERIDAN wwhy do you ASK? is it NOT OBVIOUS enough??????????? candy red ''buckets SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 00:09, February 10, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree'' wwhy can't i be BOTH? and WOW YOU JUST EXPLAINED ME PERFECTLY *slow clap* WHEWWWWWWW and LOL MOE-MOE BAKA CHAN! It's not really a thing; it's poking fun at the people that put random japanese words after everyone's name, sentences, etc. and they use it to describe cute kawaii sugoi things and stuff For example: Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 00:15, February 10, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree NO STATIC NO STATIC-CHAN-KAWAII-DESU-BAKAKAKA-MOEMOE I'VE ENDURED THE TRAUMA THAT ENSUED WHEN I PLAYED THAT GAME ALREADY I'M NOT PLAYING IT AGAIN #NOWAYJOSEARTICHOKAY SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 00:25, February 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree That sly smile ;0; makes me scared asdhdufksoan Honestly I kind of just quit immediately? As soon as it started I was freaked the frickle out... Atmospheres in games like that make me run and hide in a corner AKDKNDKKSMDDOWPNEIF SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 14:44, February 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Thank you Static. i just googled that, not knowing what it was yet and i am thoroughly scarred for life HOPE YER HAPPY SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 00:50, February 12, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree STATIC YOU LIL- I'm only kidding, really! XD don't make fan art for me please; you've already done so much How about I make you fan art? ;3 SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 15:00, February 12, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Wait are you saying that the creepy Sonic on my profile isn't Sonic or isn't snorty? (talk) 00:01, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I didn't really mean to make it look that creepy, I don't really know what happened and I just went with it... (talk) 00:32, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh...yeah that's because I was sort of drawing him a different-ish style, and the Sonic Boom version, and it's creepy, so it just looks messed-up (talk) 00:38, February 13, 2014 (UTC) TAVROS!!!!! HIS FACE IS BOOTIFUL!!!! Although i am quite particular to eri-DAAAAAAANG and NO STATIC NO FISH PUNS PL0X SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 01:15, February 13, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree oh my gog late replies are gr oss and STATIC YER KILLIN MEH WITH THESE DANG FISH PUNS I'M G0NN4 7RY 70 7UN4 Y0U 0U7 yours are funnier tbh SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 05:36, February 14, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree because I replied to you late and I don't like doing that to people ththththththth tbh means to be honest and uhhh e-hat is an electronic hat yup. that's totally what it is. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 18:02, February 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I past this code into source mode: There is the title thing there, so you should be able to put the title in, if that's what you meant. (talk) 23:05, February 16, 2014 (UTC) No you just have to go into the edit mode and in the top right corner where it has the source/visual thing go to source, and then paste it there. (talk) 23:08, February 16, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome, and it's okay. (talk) 23:11, February 16, 2014 (UTC) CONTAINER MIGHT BE FULL OF A BLACK HOLE THAT SUCKS EVERYONE INTO A BRAND NEW UNIVERSE?!?!?!?!!? like like badoom they are in 4 n3w w0rld i dunno... what were you thinking? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:42, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree it says "I luv u bay bee lets get murruh'd and run away to get her in teh sunset" LOL no. uh... it could be about theta warning sigma to watch out for xxxxxx or someone who might want to make her disappear or somefin. and that gives destiny a clue for who to talk to??? I dunno. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:52, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree you welcome guuuuurl A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:54, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree daimyo????? which character is a daimyo? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:14, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree hmmmmm.. if he's a human it might be weird if he ain;t human STICK HIM IN DEREEEEEE A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:21, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree i don't even know what this dood looks like but I ALREADY LOVE HIM DAIMYO DAIMYO DAIMYO A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:25, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree HIS NAME IS BOOTIFUL i like it a lot, really :3 A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:53, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree i can color it for you ye ye ye eye eeyeyee and where is it? I checked the wiki but I didn't see it. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 20:59, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree No, I wouldn't leave a blank message. That's odd... AND THAT SYMBOL THO I like it! Is that what you wanted me to color? If so could you tell me the colors you want it to be? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 21:40, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree URGHRUGHRUGHRUGHRUGHRUGH okay I'll try and think of something something A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 21:47, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OH MY GOSH YOUR ICON FLASHED TO LOOK LIKE A RED ROOT AHHHH here's all i could think of and can you espace the PROWER?? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 21:55, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree DRINK THAT PINK LIQUID OUT THE MARTINI GLASS GUUUURL SLURP SLURP SLURRRRRP derishous! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 21:59, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree holy frickle that boi looks scary! :O I'll color it when I can~ and no I haven't :I I've heard so much about it though. is it about people who are sick and in love or something? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 01:12, February 19, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OH MY GOD LOL BEST VERSION OF TAG I'VE EVER HEARD YOUR FRIENDS ARE AMAZING MY WORLD-DOMINATION PLANS ARE WORKING I mean what (talk) 05:21, February 19, 2014 (UTC) It does? I don't know it might I made it a while ago The Paws one I had made at the time looked like this: (talk) 23:57, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Is this ok? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:03, February 20, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree glad u liek it static-sama oh my gog I'm doing that again huh A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:25, February 21, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I'm not sure what it means... But it's jApanese for something. Don't worry it's not anything mean ~SA3 Doing the whole adding the Japanese things to the end of names Like kawaii chan san sama senpai desu sugoi I do that for fun XD ~SA3 urghrughrughrughrughurhgugh it really depends. i have a love affair with sour candies but other stuff is gr oss like CARAMEL GR OSSSSS so I guess 75??? or 67 A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:53, February 21, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree HOLY SWEET JESUS THAT IS FREAKING BEAUTIFUL seriously Static you're too nice wth?!??!?!??!?!?!? I need to finish that thing I was making for you I don't deserve this generosity from you srsly ASHKRJDKSMLWEoh, and, CANDDD DDDDDDYYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYYDYAAAA A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:59, February 21, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree hhh I'm sorry! my geezer self shoul've known :O and yes I do need to make you something static teh kitty kat is so bootiful and I must draw her shooting l4zers and killing EVERY1 i mean wait huh what???? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:07, February 22, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DA-D-D-A-D-A-D-A-D-A-DA--D---A-D-D-D-D-D-D-D guilt trippin??? i dont need guilt trippin', i would've still done it for you o-o A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:14, February 22, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree oh ohoh that's '''GR8 GR8 GR8 and are you suuuuuuure you didn't mean sigmature ''are you so positive '' A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:23, February 22, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree sigma's actually quite fishy that made no sense but there's fish in front of me and YUMMMMMMMMM and poor karkat he has the most unfortunate of symbols yet it fits him so... interestingly A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:29, February 22, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree